Querido Diario Lemon
by Crayolatita
Summary: Cuenta todos tus secretos en el diario de Bella ...  Lemon


Querido Diario:

**Ya que el anterior se perdió en la mudanza, comienzo este, así que tendré que resumir un poco la historia.**

**Mi papá es oficial de policía y vivíamos en California, debido a un gran caso sobre traficantes, tuvimos que mudarnos lejos y acá terminamos, en Forx, pueblo donde viven mis abuelos.**

**Mi mamá ya se esta quejando del frió y de lo verde que se ve todo, yo por mi parte lo único que tengo aquí es una mejor amiga como Alice que a propósito, se casa en 6 meses!, pesar que cuidaba de mi cuando era niña, y la diferencia de edad somos grandes amigas.**

**Se casa con Jasper que es el hermano de Rosalie la esposa de Emmet, el hermano mayor de Alice y digo mayor ya que hay otro pero no lo conozco, según Alice Tiene mi edad pero viajó cuando era muy pequeño a Londres para vivir con sus abuelos y ahora que fallecieron hace un año volvió a Forx, espero que nos podamos llevar tan bien como con los demás, aunque Emmet dice que es algo especial, bueno ya.**

**Mañana es mi primer día de instituto, Alice me dijo que ella es la psicóloga del establecimiento y podría ir a verla cuando quisiera, no lo puedo creer! Mi amiga con tan solo veinticinco años se casa, bueno tampoco es que sea tan chica pero yo tan solo tengo 17 y la diferencia se nota, a demás**

- … Bella, mira! Estamos llegando!

- Lo se mamá no me interrumpas.

- Dios!, otra vez con ese diario, ¿a caso piensas publicarlo algún día?

- Ja, si no hubiera perdido el otro tal vez y me haría millonaria contando todos tus secretos para adelgazar, jajaja

- Pequeña atrevida.

Mi madre rió y volteo para seguir hablando con mi padre.

**… lo siento, mi dulce madre me interrumpió!, no se que iba a decir, no importa.**

**¡Llegamos!, te contare como va todo cuando desempaque y este mas tranquila adiós**.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, quedamos frente a una hermosa casa, ya de por si era raro que brillara el sol en Forx, pero tal vez era mi día de suerte.

La casa contaba con unas hermosas rejas negras, un camino de piedra hasta los pequeños escalones del porche, donde se alzaba una enorme casa antigua con un balcón repleto de pequeñas flores silvestres.

Emocionada, tome mi mochilla y corri hacia la entrada, mís padres me siguieron con el resto del equipaje, las demás cosas vendrían en le camión de mudanza en unas horas.

Tome mi llave y abrí, por dentro aun era mas hermosa aunque se encontrara completamente vacía, me dirigí hacia lo que seria el living y luego a la cocina, alli había una puerta que daba al patio trasero el cual estaba separado tan solo por una pequeña verja del bosque. Gire mi cabeza para ver la parte atrás de la casa y me encontré con un precioso balcón, el cual decidí que seria mi habitación así que entre y corri escaleras arriba, abrí puertas hasta encontrar la que contaba con un hermoso ventanal que lo podías abrir para salir al exterior y admirar el bosque.

- … ¡Mamá! Encontré mi habitación. Grite desde arriba

-Perfecto cielo, ¡baja a buscar tus maletas el camión se adelanto y no tarda en llegar!

Baje a ayudar con los bolsos y a decirle a mi padre que estaba realmente contenta con mi habitación.

Una hora después el camión de la mudanza llego y mis abuelos también, limpiamos todo y pusimos cada cosa donde mejor nos parecía, gracias al cielo el color de mi habitación era de un hermoso morado y me encantaba.

Para las nueve de la noche estaba todo terminado, así que decidí ducharme y recostarme para mi primer día de instituto, no sin antes escribir en mi diario.

**Querido diario:**

**Bueno, ya esta todo listo y no quería dormirme sin escribir un poco, mañana es mi gran día, estoy muy nerviosa, nunca se me dio muy bien hacer nuevos amigos y me da miedo de que no me acepten, a demás no tengo a nadie de mi edad en el instituto, o si. Espera … ya regreso.**

Golpee la puerta del estudio de mi padre.

-Adelante Bella.

Me asome por la puerta con el ceño fruncido, siempre hacia eso -¿ Como sabias que era yo papá?

-Tu madre no golpe puertas cielo jaja

- jaja, bien, quería hacerte una pregunta

-Dime cielo.

- ¿recuerdas a Jacob? El hijo de Bily

-Pero por supuesto bella, llamo a Bily todas las semanas y Jacob jugaba mucho contigo cuando eras pequeña ¿porque?

- ¿ no va al mismo instituto que yo?

-Si!, tienes razón, ¿sabes? Llamare a Bily y le diré si mañana cuando llegues al instituto Jacob puede ayudarte con todo.

-Gracias papá, nos vemos.

-Adiós cielo, me alegra de que estés contenta de tu nueva casa.

- muy contenta.

Salio del estudio mas tranquila y volví a mi habitación

**Volví, el hijo del amigo de mi padre va al mismo instituto que yo aunque debe ser un año menor si mal no recuerdo, pero puede ayudarme a conocer el lugar, ahora que estoy mas tranquila me iré a descansar, mañana vuelvo a escribir, adiós.**

Me levante mas temprano que de costumbre para poder ducharme, baje a desayunar solo con mi mamá ya que mi papá se había ido a trabajar, mamá me contó que él me dejo el auto para que me maneje mas cómoda así que me dirigí al instituto en mi nueva adquisición .

Una vez que llegue estacione el auto. Baje y mire hacia todos lados, estaba lleno de chicos y chicas hablando y algunos me miraban como bicho raro.

Estaba tan entretenida poniéndome la capucha de mi buzo para pasar desapercibida mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, que cuando iba a mitad de camino me choque contra algo enorme y duro.

-Lo sien … levante mi cabeza y me encontré con unos ojos oscuros y dulces mirándome

-Tu debes ser Isabella.

-Bella, ¿y tu eres? O no! ¿Jacob?. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ja! ¿Como dices que te va?. Sonrió de manera amistosa y me abrazo

-Muy bien, cielos, estas enorme!. Jacke me llevaba como dos cabezas y fácilmente su espalda era como dos de las mías.

- la buena vida pequeña amiga, ven te presentare a mis amigos. Tironeo de mi.

Caminamos hacia un grupo de chicos que charlaban y se empujaban ente ellos

-Hey, no me hagan quedar mal chicos. Esta es bella la hija del nuevo jefe de policía.

Los chicos voltearon y sonrieron saludando a coro con un "Hola bella" mientras soltaban risitas.

-Mira. Dijo Jacke apuntando con el dedo.

Él es Mike, Eric. Ángela, Jessica, Quil y Embry

-Hola. Dije a todos

-Ho ho, eres realmente hermosa tendremos que cuidarte de Tania y sus brujas, dijo la que identifique como Ángela

- Así es, bella es nueva aquí y se quedara con nosotros. Completo Jacke

Jessica de repente puso cara de tonta y miro embobada lo que creí que era la nada hasta que me gire y vi estacionarse un volvo gris y bajar de el a …

-¿Quien es?. Solté sin pensarlo al ver al ángel sin alas que bajaba del auto, era … increíble.

Un chico alto, vestido con un suéter negro que marcaba los músculos necesarios, que eran bastantes, y unos jeans azules. El cabello desordenado de un color cobre, la piel blanca y perfecta, aun a lo lejos se notaba la perfección de sus rasgos.

-Ho, es Edward, esta aquí hace un año, no te ilusiones, no habla con nadie, es el hermano de la chica de psicología

Un momento.

-El es edward Cullen… ¿es Edward cullen?. Pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo mientras se apoyaba en su auto y charlaba por teléfono.

-Si, ¿como lo conoces? Pregunto Jacob

-Es el hermano de Alice, ella es mi amiga, ella y toda su familia.

Ángela sonrió de repente y murmuro

- esto va a ser divertido

-Vamos. Dijo Jacob empujándome cada vez mas lejos de Edward y dirigiéndome hacia adentro

-Los siento, bella, esta es secretaria, aquí pide tus horarios se hace tarde para mi clase, te veo en el almuerzo suerte. Dijo Jacob una vez adentro, me beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Bueno bella, pensé, estas sola en esto.

Entre a secretaria y pedí mis horarios, cuando salí, busque mi primera clase, pero no encontraba el aula

-¿Estas perdida? Escuche casi en susurro una voz terriblemente masculina pero suave.

Gire y pensé que me encontraba en el cielo, era Edward, de cerca era mas bello todavía, tenia ciertos rasgos de alice y Emmet pero había algo que lo hacia tremendamente atractivo.

-.. Yo…si… no…- _dios bella por que tartamudeas. Sus ojos, si, son su ojos_. Eran de un verde extraño como el de la esmeralda.

-¿como? Pregunto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa increíblemente tentadora pero igual de tímida.

-Si, lo siento. No encuentro mi primera clase.

El tomo con suavidad mi horario y lo miro atentamente.

-Sígueme, yo también tengo esa clase, de echo tenemos todas las clases juntas menos deporte, diseño y fotografía.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el fondo del pasillo

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Solté de golpe mirándolo mientras el seguía indiferente. Tenia que decirle quien era.

-Si. Contesto mirando todo como sin importancia

-eres el hermano de alice y emmet ¿cierto?

Me miro con sorpresa. - Si, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Soy bella, tu hermana es una gran amiga mía, de echo tu familia lo es. Comente sonriendo

Extrañamente te quedo mirándome como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y rápidamente acoto.

- si, me han hablado mucho de ti, un gusto bella. Dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza

-No escuche tu nombre. Era innecesario pero lo quería escuchar hablar.

-Soy Edward, vamos, completo abriendo la puerta para mi.

Entramos en la clase y el profesor todavía no había llegado, Edward se sentó en un banco y yo me senté en el único vacío, detrás de el.

El profesor entro y comenzó a pasar lista, Edward no despegaba la cabeza de su cuaderno, se veía muy entretenido haciendo no se que cosa, era raro, extrañamente me sentía bien con el, es decir, guapo era, si demasiado, pero había algo mas en su manera de ser que me atraía, _no bella, no te puede gustar un chico que recién conoces._

…swan, Isabella Marie Swan…

-Presente profesor. Respondí sobresaltada al escuchar que el profesor me llamaba

-Usted es nueva, pase al frente a conocer a sus compañeros. Dijo mirándome.

Me puse roja, dios no, odiaba esto. Me pare y me dirigí al frente

-Chicos Isabella…

-Bella, mejor dígame bella.

-Bueno, bella es la hija del nuevo jefe de policía de forx, son nuevos aquí así que espero que la traten como se debe, ¿cuéntanos de ti bella? ¿ya has conocido a alguien?

-mmm, bueno vengo de California … y si conocí a algunos chicos que son bastante agradables.

Mire directamente a Edward pero él seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno con el ceño fruncido sin prestar la mas mínima atención. Eres idota Bella, _es obvio que no te va a prestar atención, eres fea y aburrida._

No supe bien por que pero eso me hirvió la sangre, aunque era obvio, me molesto darme cuenta de que no le importaba y sin esperar la orden del profesor fui a mi asiento pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y cuando pase por al lado de Edward tropecé y creí que me rompería la cara contra el suelo pero no caí porque unos fuertes brazos me sostenían para que mi cara no golpeara contra el suelo. Abrí los ojos y vi el brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura, _el chico si que era fuerte, _levante mas la vista y me choque con sus ojos … el tiempo pareció eterno, creo que fue por la manera en que me miro.

-¿Estas bien? Susurro cerca, _muy cerca._

_-_Si, gracias soy algo torpe. Su aliento dulce me había mareado,_ dulce, labios, lindos, ¿serán igual de dulces sus lindos labios? Bella!_

Me levante y me senté en mi silla completamente colorada, el profesor no dijo nada y comenzó a dar la clase hasta el toque d timbre, quise agradecerle nuevamente a edward pero cuando lo llame había salido disparado por la puerta.

Emmet tenia razón, él era muy raro y especial.

Las próximas clases pasaron de lo mas aburridas Edward estaba siempre ahí pero solo prestaba atención a la clase y escribía en un cuaderno negro con demasiado ímpetu.

El almuerzo llego y luego de él solo me quedaba una sola clase, biología.

Busque mi almuerzo, salude a los chicos y me disculpe con ellos ya que quería ver a Alice, cuando iba de salida mire a ver donde estaba Edward pero no lo encontré.

Subí las escaleras siguiendo las flechas que decían: "GABINETE DE PSICOLOGIA"

Golpee la puerta y escuche la suave voz de mi amiga del otro lado

- Adelante.

-Permiso psicóloga. Juguetee mientras me asomaba por la puerta

- ¡Por dios! Bella eres tu! Estas hermosa pequeña amiga. Alice se paro y corrió a abrazarme.

-Hola Alli, te extrañe demasiado, mírate nomás! No lo puedo creer

-Yo tampoco, ven aquí almuerza conmigo.

Nos sentamos y hablamos de todo, del tiempo separadas, de las llamadas, de su casamiento, de Emmet y Rose, de su prometido y … el tema llego.

-Conociste a Edward. No fue una pregunta.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se todo Bella, me conoces ja. ¿Qué te pareció?. Pregunto subiendo las cejas.

-Compartimos todas las clases menos deporte diseño y fotografía, es algo callado y misterioso pero me salvo de caerme en matemáticas, siempre escribe en un cuaderno negro por lo que vi. Normal. Dije con indiferencia.

-Bien, ahora la verdad. Dijo enarcando una ceja perfecta.

Suspire

-Dios, es hermoso, si que lo es. Tiene ese estilo raro y misterioso y su belleza es inigualable, ¿a quien se parece?.

Realmente parece un caballero y ese cabello por dios, que ganas de enterrar mis dedos alli, sus ojos, si, sus ojos son completamente hipnotizantes y … … Normal. Solté sonriendo

-Ja, lo sabia! Sabia que te gustaría, si Edward es muy lindo tanto física como personalmente, pero es algo especial ¿sabes? Tuvo muchos problemas de pequeño con nuestros padres por eso viajo y cuando mis abuelos murieron sufrió mucho, esta triste, pero creo que tu llegada cambiara eso. Comento sonriendo

-No, Alice, solo dije que es muy lindo, no que me gustara, a demás es demasiado, ni me miraría.

-Si, bella, yo se que si, por algo estas aquí, lo se.

Pov Edward

_Un día mas, un aburrido y monótono día mas en mi vida._

_Es siempre así desde que volví de Londres, como extraño poder hablar con mi abuelo sobre música y ayudar a mi abuela con sus cosas … _

_ya ha pasado un año y nada cambio desde el accidente, yo tendría que haberme ido con ellos, no volver aquí._

Estacione el auto en el aparcamiento del instituto, baje y guarde los lentes en la mochila, el celular sonó … _Alice_.

-Duende. Dije sonriendo y apoyándome en mi auto. Mi hermana … la luz de mis ojos

-Buen día Hermanito, mira mi amiga bella de seguro debe de estar por el instituto, te hable de ella ¿recuerdas?

-Llevas casi dos semanas hablándome de ella ¿Qué pasa?

-Bien encuéntrala y habla con ella, se llevaran bien y te harás una amiga.

-Si la veo bien, si no también y no necesito ningún amigo, Adiós Alice. Colgué, la amaba pero a veces era algo … intolerante, siempre quería que me encariñara con gente nueva, no lo lograría, si te encariñas con alguien luego lo pierdes y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a nadie mas. De eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro

Camine hacia mi primer clase cuando vi una pequeña figura de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, estaba de espaldas a mi mirando para todos lados, pensé en seguir mi camino pero la idea no llego a mis pies y en segundos me encontraba detrás de ella _olía bien, muy bien, basta edward ¿Qué te pasa?._

_-_-¿Estas perdida? Pregunte. _vete Edward_

-.. Yo…si… no…- ¿porque tartamudea? _cielos es bonita … edward._

-¿como? Pregunte sonriendo, tenia las mejillas rojas. ¿_porque sonríes idiota?_

-Si, lo siento. No encuentro mi primera clase. Soltó de golpe. Esa chica me hacia recordar algo, pero no sabia que…

_No edward, solo déjala, discúlpate y vete. No… no … diablos. Estupido cerebro adolescente_

Tome el horario de sus pequeñas manos y lo observe, tenia casi todas sus clases conmigo, tendría que dejar de hablarle.

-Sígueme, yo también tengo esa clase, de echo tenemos todas las clases juntas menos deporte, diseño y fotografía.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el fondo del pasillo _háblale, no, no le hables, si háblale, eres descortés._

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Interrumpió mis tontos pensamientos.

-Si. Conteste desviando la mirada.

-eres el hermano de alice y emmet ¿cierto?

La mire sorprendido, no podia ser. _Si, si es ella Edward, alice nunca se equivoca, _Era ella todo el tiempo que Alice me hablo de ella no le hacían juicio, tonto distraído, tendría que prestar mas atención _… Error, edward, error._

-Soy bella, tu hermana es una gran amiga mía, de echo tu familia lo es. Comento sonriendo.

Su sonrisa era hermosa, portaba un hoyuelo de el lado izquierdo y todavía tenia las mejillas coloradas, la mire por mas tiempo del debido, me di cuenta de mi errory hable de golpe. _Eso error, tu error es prestarle atención _ ¿_que sucede tonto? Es solo una chica, descártala y sigue tu camino._

- si, me han hablado mucho de ti, un gusto bella. Dije de manera diplomática, estupido cerebro.

-No escuche tu nombre. Dijo

-Soy Edward, vamos. Y camine sin esperar respuesta hasta el aula.

Me senté, necesitaba distraerme así que saque el cuaderno donde componía y me puse a escribir, tenia una melodía en mi cabeza y necesitaba escribirla.

Escuche al profesor llamar a bella pero me esforcé en no prestar atención, paso por mi lado y cuando pensé que todo estaba bien tropezó, no pensé pero antes de que la viera en el suelo puse mi brazo en su delgada cintura, bella mantenía los ojos cerrados y yo la miaba atentamente ¿se habrá echo daño?

Abrió los ojos y miro mi brazo en su cintura, era como sostener una pluma. Desvió la miraba y me encontré con unos enormes pozos chocolates, me sentí extrañamente nervioso.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunte bajito, sin dejar de mirarla.

_-_Si, gracias soy algo torpe. Contesto y se levanto enseguida, se acomodo en su banco y yo solo me dedique a la clase, cuando sonó el timbre la escuche llamarme pero no respondí, al igual que en todas las demás clases.

En la hora del almuerzo me dirigí al patio y me senté en el pasto a tomar fotografías, eso y la música eran algo que amaba en la vida.

Decidí llamar a Alice.

-Si Edward? Pregunto con ese tono pícaro, lo sabia, ella lo sabia.

- vi a tu amiga Alice, solo quería decirte eso.

- hmmmm … y …

-y nada, solo te comento eso, la vi y tiene todas sus clases conmigo. Conteste fastidiado

- es linda ¿no?

-¿¡Que?

-Si, lo es. Contesto sonriendo

-Alice, por dios no eres cupido, déjame en paz con eso de presentarme gente, tu amiga no me importa, dios siempre arruinas todas las charlas Alice.

-Lo siento Edward, solo quería que la conocieras, es una buena chica, en cuanto supe que vendría a Forx pensé en ti, no se por que pero solo quiero que la conozcas. Note el tono de arrepentimiento.

Me dio pena, Alice no tenia la culpa de mi mal humor, ella solo quería verme bien.

-Es linda Alice, Muy linda, nada mas, no necesito amigos ¿si?

-De acuerdo. Contesto sonriendo.

-Adiós. Colgué

Almorcé sin pensar en nada en especial hasta que toco el timbre y me levante para ir a mi ultima clase, biología.

Entre y me senté, vi a bella entrar y el profesor la detuvo en la puerta

-Bueno, De seguro eres Isabella. Comento él sonriendo.

-Bella, mejor es bella. Respondió ella tímidamente, no le gustaba la atención, pude darme cuenta de eso.

-Bueno bella, llegas a tiempo, a partir de hoy haremos trabajos en equipo, y me entere que en California estabas en la clase avanzada de biología así que tendrás el honor de formar equipo con el mejor alumno de la clase, Cullen.

…_demonios…_

Pov Bella.

Luego de hablar con Alice me dirigí a Biología, me costo encontrarla pero cuando lo hice le profesor me paro en la puerta

-Bueno, De seguro eres Isabella. Comento él sonriendo.

-Bella, mejor es bella. Respondí tímidamente, odiaba esto.

-Bueno bella, llegas a tiempo, a partir de hoy haremos trabajos en equipo, y me entere que en California estabas en la clase avanzada de biología así que tendrás el honor de formar equipo con el mejor alumno de la clase, Cullen.

…_demonios…_

No respondí, solo camine despacio y me senté al lado de Edward, tenia que hablarle.

-Seremos compañeros de Materia, genial ¿no? Dije nerviosa

El me miro por un segundo y luego sonrió

-Así es, es genial. Su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. _hermosos ojos …_

Creo que podíamos ser buenos amigos. _mentirosa …_

La clase paso y aunque Edward no se venia tenso, no habla casi nada, solo lo necesario para la clase y asentía a lo que yo le decía, intente preguntar unas cosas de su vida pero cuando parecía que iba a responderme el profesor interrumpía con algo de la clase.

El timbre toco y mientras guardaba mis cosas el cuaderno de Edward cayo al suelo. Rápidamente me agache a levantarlo pero el fue mas rápido y casi me lo arranco de la mano

- lo siento, respondí ante su mirada enfadada. No iba a abrirlo.

Me observo y su mirada se suavizo al ver mi cara de miedo.

-No, perdóname tu, es que suelo ser algo desconfiado, perdón

Me hice la despreocupada, le sonreí y seguí guardando mis cosas, el me imito.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo con mi diario. Dije tranquila

-¿tienes un diario?, digo, esta bien que tengas un diario eso no es malo, no quiero decir que esto sea un diario es …

- ja si tengo un diario, es como que me sirve para expresarme y a veces te ayuda a aclarar sentimientos, no creo que tu tengas un diario suena como muy cursi ja. Respondí al ver su nerviosismo. El soltó una carcajada, era mi nuevo sonido favorito.

-tienes razón. Comento mientras salíamos del aula

- no te vi en el almuerzo. Comente mientras pasábamos los pasillos casi vacíos

- no almuerzo en el comedor, no me gusta. Respondió mirando al frente

- No sabia que hay otro lugar.

- no lo hay, de echo no nos dejan pero si no te ven no pasa nada. respondió sonriendo pero sin mirarme

- ho, no sabia que eras un rebelde.

- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi. Eso fue con doble sentido _no me importaría lo mas mínimo en conocerlas._

_-_ ¿algo peligroso? Pregunte en tono bromista pero se puso serio

- no deberías hablarme. Dijo serio

Pensé, Alice me había dicho que era especial y que le costaba sociabilizarse.

-yo también soy una chica rebelde y hago lo que no debo

Por un instante pensé que se marcharía, lo vi en sus ojos, pero solo negó con la cabeza

Legamos al estacionamiento, era hora de separarme de el.

-Adiós Edward, nos vemos mañana, déjales saludos a Alice y a los demás

-Adiós Bella.

Se volteo y camino en dirección contraria a mi.

Llegue a mi casa y luego de dejar las cosas en mi habitación me senté a cenar con mi madre, ya que mi padre tenia turno doble y hoy no estaba.

-¿Como te fue hoy cielo?

De inmediato pensé en edward y sonreí

-Excelente!, tengo amigos nuevos, vi a Alice y conocí a su hermano. Dije lo ultimo con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien por los amigos, Excelente por Alice ella te adora y ¿hermano?

-Si, el viajo a Londres cuando era muy pequeño y volvió el año pasado cuando fallecieron sus abuelos, tiene mi edad y se llama Edward. Solté todo casi sin respirar.

Mi mamá me observo por unos segundos y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-Te gusta. Declaro tapándose la boca para no reírse

-no! Mamá! Recién lo conozco. Me defendí.

-¿y que hay? Vamos!, es mucha casualidad todo, yo me enamore la primera vez que vi a tu padre Y si no te gusta te parece lindo, pero te gustara con el tiempo

-Mamá! Pareces Alice! Y no es bueno enamorarte del que te metió presa por encontrarte besando a otro chico en el medio de la noche en un auto jaja

-Vamos. ¿Cómo es?. Comento riendo

Recordé a edward cuando a penas lo vi bajar de su auto

-Es alto, con el cabello corto pero extrañamente desordenado que le da un aire despreocupado, tiene la piel muy blanca y unos rasgos casi perfectos, ojos color verde, pero no ese verde común, sino color como esmeralda y un cuerpo atlético, se nota. En cuanto a lo personal, es algo callado y tímido, pero es muy inteligente y tiene una linda sonrisa.

Mi mamá se largo a reír en mi cara

-¡¿Qué?

-Es que … pareces una chiquilla describiendo a su actor favorito cielo, ese muchacho te dejo embodada. Se puso seria. No ya, en serio, se nota que es lindo, y si es de la familia Cullen es bueno pero ojo cielo, es muy pronto.

-Si mamá, no me gusta, solo es un lindo chico, bueno me voy a duchar y a dormir.

Me levante y subi a mi habitación, me duche y me recosté, luego de hacer la tarea decidí escribir en mi diario.

**Querido Diario:**

**Hoy pensé que mi día seria horrible, pero no fue así, conocí gente nueva, el hijo de Bily, Jacob, es muy agradable y sus amigos también, volví a ver a Alice, ¡esta tan emocionada con su casamiento! Y me pidió que la ayudara, dijo que el fin de semana comeríamos en la casa de sus padres y me presentaría a su prometido Jasper. Y conocí a su hermano, el que te hable ayer, se llama Edward Anthony Cullen, tiene mi edad, y entre nosotros, ¡es hermoso!, solo que según Alice tiene muchos problemas y le cuesta hacer amigos, ojala pueda acercarme a el, hoy hablamos y sonrió, tiene la sonrisa mas linda que vi en la vida … no se que me pasa lo conocí hoy y ya siento cosas raras, tal vez solo sea la primera impresión o la emoción de conocer gente nueva.**

**Bueno ya tengo sueño, escribiré cuando pueda, Adiós.**

**Querido Diario:**

**Ya hace casi un mes que no escribía, en serio lo siento, estuve muy ocupada poniéndome al día con las materias y exámenes, me inscribí de nuevo en ballet y en pintura.**

**En el instituto todo marcha bien, va casi todo, Jacob esta algo raro, como posesivo y no me deja acercarme mucho a Edward y los chicos son muy agradables, ya les tome cariño, casi todos los días almuerzo con Alice y la ayudo con los preparativos, ya faltan tan solo 5 meses, con las chicas comparto algunos clases al igual que con Jacob, pero con Edward todo sigue igual, es como una rutina, lo saludo a la mañana y casi no hablamos en las clases, salvo en la de biología que nos sentamos juntos. En la hora del almuerzo nunca lo veo y no me quiere decir donde va, todavía no se nada de su vida salvo que no vive con sus padres, que trabaja cuando sale del instituto en un club como profesor de piano, que le gusta la fotografía y nada mas, y todo eso me entere por Alice que la semana siguiente a la ultima vez que te escribí fui a casa de sus padres para reencontrarme con todos y como no vi a Edward me contó todo eso, me gustaría acercarme mas a el, no quiero pensarlo mucho pero creo que me gusta.**

**No se que hacer, la única que sabe que algo me pasa es Alice y Ángela, pero solo me aconsejan que le de tiempo y me acerque de a poco, no lo se.**

**Debo irme a dormir, ya es tarde y es lunes y tengo instituto. Adiós!**

Me levante tarde, todo por quedarme escribiendo hasta altas horas de la noche, baje corriendo y salude a mamá y a papá con un beso para salir corriendo hacia el auto, llegue al instituto a tiempo, Jacob y los demás me esperaban en el mismo lugar de siempre

-¿Qué sucede Swan? ¿un mal sueño con el sexy de Cullen? Acoto Jacob sonriendo, pero note algo de rabia en su voz

-Calla Jacke, ya te dije que solo es un amigo

-Si, por eso suspiras cada vez que pasa al frente a obtener uno de sus tantos diez. Dijo Quil soltando un suspiro teatral.

-Ya basta Chicos vamos tenemos clase. Me defendió Ángela.

Caminamos entre risas hasta la puerta y cuando vi estacionarse el volvo aminore el paso, Ángela me sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que vaya, me detuve y espera a que él me viera cuando bajara del auto. Alo lejos escuche a Jacke gritar algo como "ahí llego sexy cullen"

Edward me vio y camino hasta mi.

-Buenos días Bella. Dijo sonriendo

_Hazlo, es el momento._

- Buenos Días Edward. Sonreí y me pare de puntitas para besarlo en la mejilla, jamás en todo el mes que hablamos lo había saludado con un beso, su piel era tibia y suave como el terciopelo. Lo sentí tensarse y cuando me aleje lo vi serio, espere, me miro y sonrió tímidamente

-¿Hace frío hoy no? Comente para salir del tema

-Así es, pero no me afecta, no sufro el frío ¿tu si? Pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos a matemáticas

-Si algo.

-ho, entonces no podré mostrarte donde almuerzo, bueno tal vez será otro día. Dijo sonriendo y mirándome de reojo.

-no! _eso sonó desesperado _no hace tanto frió tampoco, podemos almorzar a fuera, ¿si quieres claro?

- por supuesto. Sonrió y abrió la puerta del aula para mi

Era la mujer mas feliz del mundo!, el me había invitado a almorzar a fuera, eso tenia que ser un avance.

Pov edward

_Imbecil, imbecil, mil veces imbecil … donde quedo tu idea de MANTEN LA DISTANCIA TONTO CULLEN.!_

Que bella me haya besado la mejilla y eso me revoluciono las hormonas, parecía un mocoso de doce años, vamos! Solo era un beso en la mejilla, no quería pensar si sus suaves labios besaran mi boca … _edward por dios!_

Casi sin pensarlo la había invitado a almorzar conmigo, le había dado acceso a uno de mis lugares favoritos y secretos.

En este mes que había pasado, me había dado cuenta de que bella me gustaba y por eso trataba de evitarla, sabia que iba a cenar a lo de mis padres pero yo no vivía alli, tenia mi departamento en el centro del pueblo cerca del club donde trabajaba.

No quería encariñarme con ella, de echo tenia pensado luego de terminar el año irme a Londres pero no se por que diablos ella complicaba todo. Tan solo era una chica, no me podia gustar tanto en un mes ¿o si?

Estaba golpeándome mentalmente por mi estupido arrebato cuando ella me interrumpió picando con su dedo mi espalda, gire mi cabeza con disimulo y la vi entregarme un papel, lo abrí:

**Pareces esculpido en piedra cullen, ¿te aburren las matemáticas? ****J**

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, conteste:

**Será por eso que yo tengo un excelente y tu un regular Swan… **

Pase el papel, la escuche soltar una risita y a los pocos segundos el papel volvió:

**Que malo eres Cullen, me da tristeza de que digas así, me cuestan los cálculos y encima no veo por tu enorme cabeza ja!**

Pequeña atrevida …_terreno peligroso Edward no lo hagas._

**Si es por mi cabeza no puedo hacer nada, creo que el problema es tu pequeña estatura ja y si es por las matemáticas puedo ser tu tutor y enseñarte fuera del horario de clases.**

Lo doble y lo mande, me arrepentiría de esto. Bella contesto:

**Mañana a las seis de la tarde en mi casa**

Sonreí, estaba perdido, esta chica me mataría, _vamos solo era unos tontos cálculos y luego solo seriamos compañeros_

**Perfecto**

El timbre toco, mi próxima clase: deporte. Bella se levanto rápido y me beso en la mejilla para salir casi corriendo hacia el pasillo, me quede estático, _esto esta mal Edward._

Deporte paso y luego de cambiarnos se escucho el timbre del almuerzo, mientras me cambiaba escuche mi celular, era un mensaje de bella.

**Estoy en bibliotecas, pasa por alli**

Salí disparado hacia la biblioteca, cuando ella salio con Ángela yo ya estaba apoyado en la pared contraria, extrañamente me sentía otro, como un adolescente normal queriendo conquistar una chica. _¿conquistar?_

- Hola Cullen. Saludo parándose frente a mi

Casi por inercia fui impulsado hasta ella y la bese en la mejilla

-Hola swan. Conteste alejándome

Quedo estática, comencé a caminar hacia fuera y me siguió sin decir nada, recién cuando nos salteamos las rejas del instituto y salimos al bosque hablo

-¿Donde vamos? No pensaras matarme ¿no?

- no, es aquí cerca sino no escucharíamos el timbre. Ven, la ayude a subir una espesa montaña de pasto y del otro lado se mostró ante nosotros el pequeño pero hermoso prado ya tan conocido para mi, mire a bella y ella estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta

-No arruinaría este lugar matándote. Dije para romper el hielo

-No puede ser, es hermoso. _si lo eres pensé._

_-_comamos

Puse una manta en el suelo y nos sentamos, los primero cinco minutos comimos en silencio

-Es raro comer con alguien. Dije sin pensarlo

-si te molesta …

-no, al contrario, se siente … cómodo.

Bella sonrió y dijo

-Juguemos algo

-¿A que?

- preguntas rápidas, yo pregunto tu respondes y luego yo, si tardas mas de cinco segundos tienes una prenda

-Echo. Conteste desafiándola

-¿Dónde vives? Empezó ella

E- en el centro de la cuidad, calle Stefan 3433 ultimo piso ¿comida favorita?

B-lasaña. ¿Dónde trabajas?

E-en el club de forx como profesor de música ¿porque viniste a forx?

B- mi papá, estuvo amenazado mucho tiempo por un caso y decidimos mudarnos ¿Qué escribes es tu cuaderno negro?

E- canciones ¿Qué escribes en tu diario?

B- como me siento , mis secretos ¿Por qué no vives con tus padres?

E-por que me gusta estar solo ¿algún hobbi?

B-ballet ¿Por qué te gusta estar solo?

E-porque me ayuda a pensar y puedo ser quien quiero ser sin importar quien me mira ¿color favorito?

B-verde ¿el tuyo?

E-marrón ¿lo que mas te guste?

B-el sonido de tu risa. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, _déjalo pasar edward, déjalo pasar por favor,_ entonces ella pregunto aun colorada

B-¿lo que mas te gusta a ti?

E-tu boca. _demonio! Edward, ¿no piensas?_

Bella me miro sorprendida, el timbre se escucho a lo lejos

-debemos irnos. Dije para dar por terminada la situación, habíamos ido demasiado lejos, esto era todo

Caminamos en silencio hacia el instituto, teníamos biología, gracias al cielo teníamos examen y no tendría que hablarle, cuando termine y toco el timbre de salida guarde mis cosas rápido pero cuando me disponía a salir bella hablo.

-¿Mañana vendrás a ayudarme con matemática?

- mañana no vendré al instituto tengo que renovar el registro de conducir pero a las seis estaré en tu casa.

Sonrió aliviada y partió sin mirar atrás

_Tienes un problema Edward Cullen…_

Pov Bella

, dios!, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estaba que saltaba de nervios, no se que se había significado todo eso. Decidí llegar a mi casa y dejar que todo fluyera.

Mañana no iría al instituto, esperaría a ver a Edward en casa.

Me levante cerca del mediodía no me sentía bien, me dolía la cabeza, almorcé con mi madre y me dijo que ella saldría de comprar con esme y luego pasaría a buscar a mi papá para ir a comer a su casa, como yo no quería ir me quedaría

A la tarde, cerca de las tres me acosté a escuchar música, a las 6 vendría Edward.

No se en que momento me dormí pero me despertó el sonido del timbre, _¡Cielos! _Eran las 6 y yo estaba en mis ropas de dormir, corri al baño a cepillar mis dientes y mi cabello.

-Va!

Corri hacia la puerta y abrí de un sopetón.

_Demonios … este chico quiere matarme._

Edward llevaba un suéter gris oscuro con unos jeans claros y una converse del mismo gris que el suéter, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y me sonreía despreocupadamente, por un momento me concentré en su boca y me olvide de respirar.

-Hola bella

-Ho … la, hola Edward, pasa. Me corri para que entrara, el lo hizo y miro hacia todos lados, luego volteó y me sonrió

-Bonita casa.

-SI, gracias ven, ¿quieres tomar o comer algo?

-no gracias, ¿tus padres?

-Mi mamá se ha ido de comprar con la tuya y de ahí pasan a buscar a mi papá y al tuyo para ir a cenar, con eso de recordar viejos tiempos se quedan hasta tarde.

Mmmm, ¿prefieres que lo hagamos aquí o en mi habitación? _eso sonó mal, pero si de hacer se trata, haremos lo que el quiera…Bella!._

_-_Donde estés mas cómoda y tengas todo a mano. Contesto sonriendo tímidamente, no se por que pero no me miraba … _un momento, estupida Isabella. Estas en ropa de dormir!_

_-_Ho, lo siento, hazme un favor, toma dos vasos de alli y sirve gaseosa, yo iré arriba a cambiarme, estoy echa un desastre.

-De acuerdo, avísame

Corri escaleras arribas y entre a mi habitación como un torbellino, junte toda la ropa tiraba y la metí en el placard, me puse unos jeans claros rotos en las rodillas y una remera negra con hombros caídos junto con unas botas negras, le grite a edward que subiera con los vasos mientras acomodaba la cama … _como si la fueras a usar Swan …_

_-_ bella, ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí. Me asome por la puerta

-Ho, muy linda habitación, es grande.

-Si gracias, ven siéntate trabajaremos aquí.

Nos sentamos en el escritorio y comenzamos con nuestro trabajo.

Las horas pasaban y cada segundo me sorprendía mas Edward, era sumamente inteligente, explicaba todo con mucha paciencia y entendí cosas que jamás pensé que entendería, me hacia pensar antes de hacer un ejercicio en vez de hacerlo de manera mecánica y amaba los pequeños gestos que hacia mientras se concentraba, como fruncir el ceño o levantar una ceja, mordía el lápiz antes de corregir algún calculo y se tomaba el puente de la nariz cuando se ponía nervioso por que no entendía algo, yo insistía en que era torpe para matemáticas pero el decía que si me volvía a explicar mejor, lo entendería.

Comenzamos trabajando en el escritorio, pero a medida que paso el tiempo terminamos ambos tirados en la cama y sin zapatos. El tiempo pasaba rápido y agradable con el, no tenia que hacer esfuerzo por entablar una conversación o algo, todo fluía con naturalidad.

Cuando mire el reloj eran las diez, afuera todo estaba oscuro y silencioso

-¿Sabes? Creo que es tarde, debería irme, podemos seguir otro día. Dijo cuando vio que miraba el reloj.

- hummm, si tal vez

Edward se sentó en la cama y se coloco sus converse, no quería que se vaya … _di algo bella…_

Cuando tomo su mochila y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras mi cerebro reacciono:

-¿Te gusta la pizza?

-¿Cómo?

-¿te gustan las pizzas y las películas de terror?

-Si, ¿por?

- no me gusta estar sola, puedo mandarle un mensaje a mis padres y preguntarle a que hora vendrán, comeremos pizza y miraremos una película ¿quieres? _di que si, di que si._

Lo vi Dudar y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, esto no esta bien. Dijo

-¿Qué?¿Por qué? Eso fue como un balde de agua fría

-Bella tu y yo no debemos ser amigos, no.

Me dolió el pecho.

-Si, esta bien, lo siento, no quería molestarte, tienes razón ¿Por qué un chico como tu querría ser algo del bicho raro de cuidad no?

-¿Qué?, no yo nunca dije que no quería ser tu amigo, yo dije que no debía

-pero … _Bella, Alice te lo dijo, no quiere tener amigos, ni mucho menos novia ¿novia? _esta bien, te veo mañana. Dije sin oponerme a su decisión

Baje la cabeza, mis ojos ardían. Hubo un silencio.

-Me gusta la de doble queso.

-¿Qué?, _lo conseguiste bella no preguntes _si a mi también

Edward se rió y dejo su mochila nuevamente en mi habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Llamare a mis padres desde mi celular, toma el teléfono de casa llama al numero de la heladera y pide pizza y helado.

-¿No era solo pizza y película? Comento sonriendo

- claro, claro. Pizza y película.

-Me gusta el chocolate suizo.

Le sonreí, marque el número de mi mamá y me aleje

-Bella…

-Má, necesito un favor

-Dime

-Llega lo mas tarde que puedas

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos, esta edward, solo veremos una película y comeremos pizzas ¿puedes?

- bella,,,

-por favor mamá, te contare todo. Se produjo un silencio en el teléfono

- le diré a Esme, ella me ayudara a mantener a los hombres entretenidos, cuídate mucho adiós.

-Gracias mamá, te amo adiós, avísame cuando estés por llegar.

-De acuerdo.

Me dirigí a la cocina a ver a edward.

Mientras elegíamos la película, la pizza y el helado llegaron y no me dejo pagar, nos sentamos en el sillón y comimos mientras yo pegaba algunos gritos de miedo por las escenas y edward solo reía. Luego comimos el helado directamente del pote mientras conversábamos de todo ya que la película había finalizado, cerca de la una de la madrigada decidió que hora de irse, mañana lo vería en el instituto. Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y me despedí:

-Te veré mañana en el instituto, gracias por lo de matemáticas y la compañía

- por nada, fue divertido … tal vez …

- ¿talvez?

-podríamos repetirlo, un fin de semana en mi casa, solo si quieres. Dijo tirándose del cabello

-si quiero. Conteste sonriendo.

El me devolvió la sonrisa y se tiro del cabello nuevamente

-Adiós edward. Me pare de puntitas y lo bese en la mejilla, lo sentí suspirar y su aliento con olor a chocolate suizo me nublo

- Nos vemos mañana bella. Se dio media vuelta y partió en su auto

Quince minutos después llegaron mis padres y mientras mi papá se duchaba le conté todo a mi mamá, quedamos en que me ayudaría en lo que pudiera, subí a mi habitación y me recosté. Mañana estaría cansada.

**Querido Diario: **

**Hoy fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, lo pase casi todo con edward, y me invito a su casa!, estoy tan emocionada, ojala pueda romper esa barrera que forma a su alrededor, tendré que hablar con Alice, de seguro que ella me ayudará. Tengo que decírselo a alguien …**

**Creo que me enamore de Edward Cullen … es excelente**

**Me voy a dormir, ya es muy tarde, deséame suerte. Adiós.**

Pov Edward

Pasar tiempo con bella no era lo planeado, pero no pude negarme en cuando vi sus hermosos ojos llorosos.

Siento una mezcla de sensaciones: primero cuando la vi abrir la puerta en un pequeño pijama, creí que tendría que salir corriendo de alli para no …_Edward jamás piensas en eso! _la ¿carne es débil no?.

Luego me sentí cómodo con su compañía mientras le enseñaba matemáticas y luego volví a sentir ese calor interno cuando la vi morderse el labio o morder el lápiz, parecía un jodido pervertido.

Cuando me invito a quedarme dude, pero no pude negarme, soy un estupido egoísta y creo, creo que … me estoy enamorando de ella. Creo que me enamore de Isabella Swan, _es un error…_

Me levante casi como zombi, debido a la mala noche que pase, me acosté tarde por quedarme en lo de bella y encima cuando intente dormir miles de pensamientos vinieron a mi mente, estaba decidido, dejaría que todo siga su cause , si quería algo lo haría, sino no.

_al menos no dormir sirvió de algo cullen_

Me duche y cambie para ir al instituto, cuando llegue vi a bella charlando con sus amigos entre risas y empujones, al parecer bromeaban con algo ya que aun a la lejanía se podia ver sus mejillas coloradas y no me gustaba nada como Jacob la miraba, perro inútil ¿_celoso cullen?_

Me dedique a caminar tranquilamente hasta la entrada, no tenia apuro, compartíamos todas las clases, a lo lejos la escuche gritar.

-Hey, ¿ya no saludas mas?…

Me gire y la vi trotar hacia mi, _toma eso perro … _cuando estaba a un metro patino con el suelo resbaladizo y choco contra mi, sentí cada una de sus finas pero marcadas curvas contra mi cuerpo, un escalofrió me recorrió e intente reponer la compostura.

-Cuidado Swan, no quiero que mueras.

-¿Porque no Cullen? Pregunto sonriendo

-¿De quien me reiría por que no sabe hacer un calculo básico?

-idiota. Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Caminamos hacia la primera clase, al igual que la segunda paso entre risas cómplices y pequeñas miradas raras de parte de los dos. En el almuerzo le dije a bella que iría a ver a Alice y ella se fue al comedor con su amiga Ángela.

Golpee la puerta del despacho de Alice.

-Adelante

-Permiso Alli, ¿tienes un segundo?

-Por supuesto pasa, adelante siéntate hermanito. Contesto demasiado entusiasmada para mi propio bien.

-Estem, necesito hablar contigo.

-Si, lo se, de bella, ya escúpelo

_Que sinceridad por dios_! Por que yo no contaba con eso …

-Me gusta

-Lo se

-No puede ser

-¿Por qué?

-porque la perderé

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre que quiero algo lo pierdo, y una chica como ella no se fijaría en mi

-¿Por qué?

-¡Deja de preguntar porque!

-Demonios Edward, es imposible que ella no se fije en ti, ¿te has mirado alguna vez en algún espejo?, eres hermoso, y no solo físicamente, eres excelente persona, vives por y para los demás.

¡Vamos! Deja de lado tu estupido miedo, sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien, no creo que quieras perder a alguien de nuevo y menos a ella y si sigues así la perderás y no es algo con lo que no la veas nunca mas, el destino será tan cruel que te la cruzara en tu camino mil veces mas por que desde que supe que vendría pensé en ti, no se, pero lo hice. Ella es para ti, no la dejes pasar

-Wow … Profundo Alice.

-Lo siento, es que no te lo digo como psicóloga, te lo digo como hermana porque te amo.

Lo pensé, tenia razón, no podia perderla por mi miedo idiota, ella quería estar conmigo y así seria.

-Tienes razón Alli, muchas Gracias, ya se lo que tengo que hacer

-¡Y QUE HACES AQUÍ TODAVIA MARMOTA!

Me pare y salí corriendo escaleras a bajo, entre en el comedor y vi a bella sentada con sus amigas, me tranquilice. Esperaría a la clase.

Cuando toco el timbre yo ya me encontraba sentado y cuando entro bella solo le sonreí, se sentó detrás de mi y el profesor inicio la clase así que corte una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí:

**Sábado a las 6. **Lo mande

**Sábado a las 6 ¿Qué? ¿Otra clase?. **Lo leí y sonreí

**Paso por ti a las 6, me acompañaras a comprar el regalo de boda de Alice, tomaremos un Helado y luego veremos películas en mi casa ¿o le tienes miedo a las películas de terror?.**

Se lo pase con cuidado y la escuche reírse

**Perfecto, a las 6 pero yo iré hasta tu casa no pases por mi no quiero que mi papá te haga dos hoyos en la cabeza. **Sonreí por su ocurrencia

**¿ Pero hace eso con todos tus amigos?**

**No pero por las dudas, no quiero que mueras Cullen jaja Adiós. **

La clase termino, me voltee, bese a bella en la mejilla y salí disparado de la habitación, sentía que me faltaba el aire de la emoción.

El sábado llego muy rápido y cuando lo pensé dos veces me encontraba con las llaves en la mano esperando el sonido del timbre. Esto es lo mas importante que había echo desde que ellos se habían ido

Pov Bella

**Querido Diario:**

**Estoy muy emocionada, se que hace bastante que no escribo pero estuve muy ocupada, y chan chan chan chan …. Redobles de tambores… Hoy saldré con Edward! Iremos a comprar el regalo de Alice, yo de paso también comprare el mió, y luego a su casa, tengo la esperanzo de que hoy pueda besarlo! Me imagino el momento, esa boca perfecta contra la mía y … dios! Creo que hace demasiado calor aquí… bien también llame a Alice para que me diga que me puedo poner Ya debe estar por llegar, mañana te cuento como fue todo, deséame suerte, Adiós.**

-Bella cariño, llego Alice. Grito mi mamá desde abajo

-¡Dile que suba!

Me asome por la puerta y cuando Alice subió las escaleras la empuje dentro de la habitación

-Haaaaa! Dios estoy tan nerviosa Alli!

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien veamos ¿estas depilada?

-que pregunta es esa amiga, claro pero ¿crees que …? No puede ser, sabes que yo…

-¿Qué? Si lo se Devota niña Vir… jajaja solo es prevención

-de acuerdo aunque tu hermano seria el indicado.

-Deja de tonterías, no te apresures, edward es antiguo ¿ropa?

-Dime tu, duende de la moda

Nunca lo había pensado hasta que Alice lo nombro ¿antiguo?, no se que se refería pero preferí dejarlo pasar, esas cosas era mejor no planearlas, de echo siempre pensé que encontraría de mas grande un hombre al que cuando lo viera pensara en … bueno eso. Pero casi sin proponérmelo la idea de estar con edward no me parecía mala, de echo me gustaba. Dios, quería estar con Edward _Basta bella…_

Pasamos Horas eligiendo ropa con Alice, una vez que estuve preparada Alice se fue y cuando salí de la ducha mi padre me dijo que Jacob estaba abajo esperándome _mala suerte la mía, justo ahora._

En estos días Jacob había estado raro conmigo, era como que me celaba cuando estaba con Edward, creo que le gustaba pero a veces era un poco violento, habíamos discutido varias veces y se había enfadado mucho diciendo que edward era un bicho raro y no era para mi

-Hola Bells

-Hola Jacke, que raro verte por aquí ¿Qué sucedió?. Pregunte nerviosa

-¿sales?. Evito mi pregunta y miro mi vestido sobre la cama, parecía ¿enfadado?

-Si, con edward ¿ que sucede?

-no, no puede salir con el bella, yo …

… bella cielo, papá y yo nos vamos, cuídate y llámame…

…Esta bien mamá, Adiós.

-Si dime, ¿Por qué el no?

-bella… tu siempre me gustaste desde el primer día en que te vi, pensé que siendo tu amigo mejoraría, pero cuando vi que te acercaste a Cullen la única esperanza que me quedo fue que el te descartara como con todas las chicas pero no lo hizo, el no es para ti, es un bicho raro, yo soy tu hombre

No reaccione, Jacob me tomo de la nuca y estampo su boca contra la mía, _haz algo bella_, intente empujarlo pero era mucho mas fuerte que yo camino y me presiono contra la pared, la única mano libre que tenia era la del celular e intente pegarle en la cara, pero el me la tomo, me saco el celular y lo hizo cenizas contra la pared.

-Basta Jacob, por favor suéltame. Intente articular mientras el desgarraba el pequeño vestido de pijama que traía puesto,

-No bella, tu serás mía, solo no te resistas o será peor.

Me tiro contra la cama y me hizo dar la cabeza contra el dosel, su cara estaba desencajada y el bulto en sus pantalones me decía que si no hacia algo esto terminaría mal.

Mis padres no estaban, no sabia que hacer. Él se abalanzo sobre mi y presiono sus manos contra mis pechos, yo solo lloraba y suplicaba que se detuviera, comenzó a besarme el cuello al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos por lo poco que queda de mi pijama y lo arrancaba, quede expuesta ante el, cuando se quedo mirándome le pegue en la cara con todas mis fuerzas e intente correr pero fue mas ágil y me atrapo contra la puerta quedando detrás de mi, su erección presiono contra mi parte de atrás. Estaba aterrada.

-Bella, pequeña bella, ahora veras lo que un hombre puede hacerte.

Mientras seguía presionada contra la pared el comenzó a descender su mano hasta mi trasero, se bajo el cierre de su pantalón y saco su miembro de alli, yo solo pedía por favor entre lagrimas, ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Comenzó a rozar su erección contra mi trasero, no queriendo penetrarme, sino jugando con la entrada de el.

Me volteo y metió de golpe un dedo en mi interior, solté un grito y el aprovecho para besarme. Cuando el intento empujarme hacia mi cama estampe mi rodilla contra su entrepierna, el soltó un grito y cayo al suelo en posición fetal. De los nervios lo patee en el estomago hasta casi dejarlo al borde de la escalera.

-Vete, cerdo inmundo! Vete! Te odio!

Jacob se arrastro escaleras abajo y lo empuje hasta la salida, cerré la puerta y me desplome sobre el suelo a llorar, lo único que pensé fue en Edward, mire el reloj de la cocina y marcaba las 7 y 15 de la tarde, esto era un desastre.

Corri hacia mi habitación y vi mi celular destrozado, me dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza. Todo estaba perdido, Jacob me había echo pasar el peor momento de mi vida, me sentía sucia, me había manoseado por todo el cuerpo, había perdido la confianza de Edward y con ello la posibilidad de tener algo con el. Me derrumbe sobre la cama y llore hasta quedarme dormida, cuando desperté eran las 5 de la madrugada, sin despertar a mis padres, me duche, me cambie y salí hacia el instituto, era demasiado temprano pero necesitaba pensar.

Lo único que me quedaba era decirle a edward, si no me prestaba atención le contaría a Alice, ella tendría que ayudarme, a mis padres no le diría, no quería que mi papá pasara por esto, y peor si me llevaría lejos del pueblo, no podría estar lejos de Edward.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí a alguien golpear mi ventanilla, era Ángela, abrí la puerta y entro

-¿Qué sucede bella? Dijo a penas me vio, no aguante y me largue a llorar en sus brazos

-Dios, Ángela, ayúdame

-¿Que sucede? ¿es edward?

-no, Áng., promete que no dirás nada. Conteste sin para de llorar

-Dime, Belli, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Le conté a Ángela todo lo sucedió, a medida que seguía con el relato sus ojos se abrían mas de la sorpresa

-Bella, tienes que denunciarlo, jamás creí que Jacob fuera capaz de algo así

-Si, pero … Cuando iba a acotar algo, vi a Edward bajar de su auto a toda velocidad y dirigirse hacia la entrada. Baje a los tropezones y corri hacia el _tranquila bella, piensa._

-Edward… Edward

El me escucho pero siguió su camino. Apure el paso y me pose delante de el.

-Edward

-Permiso bella

-¿puede escucharme?. A lo lejos vi a Ángela bajarse del auto y caminar hacia nosotros

-no, bella, llego tarde

-Edward, jamás quise dejarte esperando, tuve un problema tienes que escucharme

-no me interesa Swan!, no me interesa ni nunca me intereso, aléjate de mi.

Paso por mi lado y siguió con su camino, Ángela me abrazo y no dijo nada.

Dos días pasaron y el instituto era un fastidio para mi, edward me evitaba cada vez mas y en la clase de biología ni me hablaba. De Jacob, nada sabia, se lo había tragado la tierra, por mi mejor.

Me encontraba en mi casa, sola y triste, había una sola cosa que podia hacer:

**Querido diario:**

**Lamento no haber escrito, pero ahora eres mi única ayuda.**

**Estoy destrozada, tengo que contarte algo, el mismo día que iba a salir con Edward, Jacob vino a casa y me dijo que sentía algo por mi, pero ojala todo hubiera terminado ahí, como no tubo respuesta de mi parte me beso a la fuerza y me manoseo como si fuera una cualquiera … intento violarme, fue el peor momento de mi vida, jamás crei pasar por esto por suerte logre separarlo pero no le conté a nadie, solo a Ángela, me siento muy mal y Edward no quiere hablarme por que cree que lo plante en su casa.**

**Tiene toda la razón, me costo mucho obtener su confianza y la perdí, pero no fue mi culpa! Estoy destrozada, no se que hacer estoy sola, completamente sola, mis padres no pueden saberlo, y edward no me creerá, me odia, dios …**

**Adios.**

Estaba destrozada, no sabia que hacer, quería contarle a mi madre pero me sentía mal, tenia miedo y no sabia a que, no sabia como reaccionar.

¿y si le contara a Alice?, ella actuaría por mi y si es necesario lo mandaría a asesinar … Edward, no podia contarle a Edward, no me creería, aunque no me gustara Alice era la única que podia ayudarme sin que le diera explicaciones,

Al día siguiente me desperté para ir al instituto y para hablar con Alice, me abrigue debido a que había bajado la temperatura y salí directo para allá.

Las clases fueron un mártir con Edward evitándome a toda costa, cuando tomo el timbre del almuerzo casi corri hasta el despacho de Alice con lagrimas en los ojos, no toleraba la indiferencia de Edward.

-¿Se puede?

-¿bella?, mi dios, pasa

-Hola, Alice. Me quede parada en la puerta, no quería mirarla

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar

Me senté - Alice yo …

-¿Qué hiciste Bella?

-No …

- Mira, primero me escucharas a mi y luego hablaras

Deje todo sobre la mesa mis libros y mi diario.

-Lo merezco

-Bien, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto por que de verdad que cuando Edward me contó no podia creerlo, tu estabas mas entusiasmada que el con esta salida y sabias lo que a él le costaba confiar en alguien y ¿faltas así como nada? ni le atendiste el teléfono, mi hermano no es un juguete, es muy frágil, mas de lo que piensas y si tubo el valor de invitarte a salir fue por que le importabas. Le importas maldita sea! Dime que sucedió bella, no entiendo.

Alice tenia razón, era una porquería. SI hubiera sido una salida normal con cualquier otro chico no se hubiera armado este lió, pero era Edward, el no confiaba en nadie y conmigo lo había echo demasiado rápido para su propio gusto pensando que no le fallaría, mis lagrimas brotaron si parar de mis ojos y Alice me miro horrorizada

-Lo siento, Alice, es que yo quería ir, lo juro que quería, Edward en serio me gusta mucho pero… pero dios, ese día Jacob vino a casa y me dijo que sentía algo por mi, no entendí nada y de un segundo para el otro me estaba besando a la fuerza, y quiso acostarse conmigo, me manoseo y me dejo marcas de lo fuerte que me apretó … intento violarme Alice, lo siento tanto … no se que hacer

No paraba de llorar, necesitaba decírselo. Alice se levanto y me abrazo fuerte susurrando palabras de aliento mientras me besaba la cabeza

-Bella, amiga, no me pidas perdón, yo tendría que hacerlo, ¿Cómo paso algo así? Tienes que hacer algo, ¿les dijiste a tus padres?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza

-No, bella diles, no te guardes esto. Tienes que hablar con Edward el te cuidara, bella lo siento tanto

Alice seguía abrazándome, seque mis lagrimas y junte valor

-No, no le diré a nadie, perdón pero será mejor que Edward no confié en mi, soy una niña, ni siquiera puedo manejar una situación como esta, no podré manejar una relación con Edward, no después de esto.

Me levante sin escuchar reproches de su parte y salí de alli

(Cuatro Días después)

…mamá, ¿no viste mi diario?

-no cielo ¿lo perdiste otra vez?

-no, la ultima vez que lo vi fue … _ho por dios! _Quede paralizada … Alice.

-¿Qué?

-¡en el despacho de Alice!

- bueno, llámala seguro debe estar alli y no se dio cuenta

Corri al teléfono y marque el celular de Alice, desde aquella charla que no hablaba con ella, varias veces había telefoneado pero yo no estaba de ánimos de atender y menos que cada vez hablaba menos con Edward.

…**hola!, habla Alice Cullen, ahorita como que no estoy o no quiero atenderte deja un mensajito después del sonidito. Bye**!

Estupido contestador, tendría que esperar. Esa tarde llame a Alice como seis veces mas … ninguna contesto, se hizo tarde y tuve que irme a dormir.

…Bella, vamos es tarde levántate

-¿Qué? Si , si, ya voy. Me levante rápido.

Desayune, me cambie y maneje hasta el instituto, tendría que hablar con Alice.

Cuando llegue, el tumulto de gente en la reja de entrada me prohibía el paso, se escuchaban gritos y todo eso, vi a Tayler discutir con alguien y baje dejando el auto mal estacionado, estaba muy lejos de la puerta del instituto

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunte a un alumno que no conocí

-Pelea, Cullen con Black

-¡¿Qué?

Corri empujando a la gente a mi paso y luego de unas cuantas capas de gente y mi desesperación a flor de piel logre ver a Edward de espaldas a la reja de entrada, tenia a Jacob del cuello contra la misma. Corri y termine de empujar el resto de la gente

-¡Edward!, suéltalo por dios!

Edward no volteo, camine y me puse a su lado, tomándole el brazo con el que ahorcaba a Jacob. Parecía ciego, no me miraba, solo observaba como Jacob con el paso de los segundo dejaba de luchar por la falta de aire. Estuve tentada a dejarlo morir pero en manos de Edward, él era mucho mejor que eso

-Ed, por favor mírame, déjalo ya … Edward.

Él me miro como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad y soltó a Jacob, este cayo al suelo tosiendo y tomándose el cuello, a los pocos segundos varias personas levantaban a Jacke del suelo y se lo llevaban, yo solo lo abrace a Edward, al principio no respondió, pero al cabo de unos segundo me abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que me fundiría con él, me sentí completa, protegida. Jamás lo había abrazado pero en cuando sus brazos se cerraron entorno a mi, me sentí … en casa.

-Lo siento bella, lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname. Su voz se quebró y sentí sus lagrimas en mi cabello, lo mire

-No edward, no sientas nada, fue mi culpa por no decirlo

Edward me miro fijo y acaricio mi cara, ese toque fue lo mejor que me paso en estos días, pero debía saber si Alice le había dicho.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? Pregunte susurrando para no romper el ambiente entre nosotros, el lugar había quedado vació y solo lo tenia a unos centímetros de mi.

-Alice me mostró tu diario, lo olvidaste en su despacho, tarde en querer leerlo pero cuando lo hice quise atarme por no haberte escuchado, hice que Jacob viniera a la escuela … es perro sucio lo pagara juro que lo …

Edward temblaba de la rabia.

-No, no Edward, no debes hacer nada, todo ha terminado, solo …

-¿Solo que? Dime que quieres bella, pídeme lo que sea.

-Solo quiero … que estés conmigo, quédate conmigo

Edward me miro y un brillo asomo en sus ojos, su mirada paso de la mía a mi boca, inconcientemente me mordí el labio, el se acerco casi en cámara lenta, por inercia cerré los ojos y … _¿y?_

Cuando abrí los ojos edward miraba mas allá de mi cabeza

-Viene Ángela. Susurro demasiado cerca de mis labios y sin soltar mi cara

Me voltee y la vi acercarse, freno de golpe y me miro, le di una sonrisa cómplice y nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que nos vayamos. Me di media vuelta y mire a edward.

-Sácame de aquí.

-Vamos. Tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta su auto. Luego buscaría el mió.

Subimos a su auto y manejo en silencio hasta su departamento, cuando entramos en el edificio el hombre de la puerta me miro casi sin creerlo, eso significaba que no estaba acostumbrado a ver chicas con él. Subimos el ascensor sin emitir palabra.

Una vez que abrió la puerta de su departamento visualice un hermoso lugar: las paredes del living eran ocre y cotaba con un sillón grande y dos chicos color crema, un hermosa alfombra y se podia distinguir un poco mas allá una cocina muy elegante.

-Entra, estas en tu casa

Entre y mire todo a mi alrededor, en una de las paredes había una chimenea y arriba de esta había infinidad de cuadros con fotos, edward de chiquito, con sus padres, con Emmet, con Alice, Con jasper y Rosalie, en Londres, con chicos con capacidades especiales mientras les enseñaba un piano y mas arriba una mas grande con dos personas mayores que identifique con sus abuelo, esa sonrisa … amas había visto esa sonrisa en edward

-Los extrañas. Afirme

-Demasiado. Completo poniendo un café frente a mi

-Ven. Dije y me senté en el gran sillón, se sentó mi lado como esperando mi orden para hacer algo, se veía nervioso

-Solo quiero que me abrazase y nos quedemos así un rato.

Me abrazo y deposito contra su cuello mientras prendía la TV, Así estuvimos hasta que nos dormimos, cuando desperté estaba recostada en la cama de edward y seguía abrazada a él al parecer era tarde y el nos había trasladado hacia su habitación. Sin moverme mucho saque mi nuevo celular del bolsillo y mande un mensaje a Ángela primero diciendo "Áng., estoy con edward, le diré a mis padres que estoy contigo ¿puedes?" a los pocos segundos contesto "te prepare una cama jajá" sonreí y le mande a mi madre, "mamá me quedo en lo de Ángela, es tarde lo siento adiós" y contesto "de acuerdo cuídate cielo, adiós!"

Una vez todo arreglado me acurruque mas en el pecho de Edward, al parecer el lo noto por que se removió y me abrazo mas fuerte, sonreí casi dormida, hoy estaba en casa.

Me despertaron unas caricias en mi cabeza, abrí los ojos y mire hacia el dueño de las mismas, sonreí al ver a Edward con una mano debajo de su cabeza despreocupadamente mientras me sonreía

-Buenos Días, Swan

-Buenos Días, Cullen. Conteste de vuelta

- en fin de semana, tenemos tiempo ¿quieres desayunar?

- Claro, ayer avise a mis padres, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Me levante y me sente en la cama, mire para todos lados, no tenia ni ropa ni mis cosas de higiene, Edward lo noto y se rio

-Alli esta el baño, yo me levante mientras dormías y me duche, ni cuenta te has dado, entra y dúchate te prestare algo de ropa

-De acuerdo.

Edward se levantó y fue hasta la cocina

-Ed, lo llame mientras me levantaba e iba hacia el

-¿Que?

Lo bese en la mejilla, me miro y suspiro como si estuviera contradiciéndose por dentro, luego sonrió y me beso en la frente

-Ve, preparare el desayuno

Una vez que me arregle y me duche salí a la habitación, en la cama me esparva una remera que decía "sexy" y unos short que me quedaban excelentes

-Y ¿esto?. Pregunte dando una vuelta mientras edward me miraba, vi como sus ojos se oscurecían.

-es … de Alice. Una vez peleo con Jasper y vino a dormir aquí, se las olvido.

Me senté frente a el y desayunamos entre miradas cómplices pero notaba, edward estaba raro, como distante

-tenemos que hablar. Soltó de repente.

-escúpelo.

- tu diario

- ¿lo leíste todo?

- así es y con respecto a lo que decía, si quieres o no decírselo a tus padres es tu decisión, yo no te recomiendo qué se lo ocultes pero allá tu

-pensé que dirías algo con respecto a lo que me gustas

Edward se tenso un mas en su silla

- Mira bella, esto es todo un error, tu y yo solo podemos ser buenos amigos, nada mas, lo pensé y es solo eso lo que siento, no me importas de esa manera, soltó indiferente

_Maldito mentiroso Cullen … _Estaba harta de esto, eso me dolió, veníamos de pasar una noche abrazados y de que casi me besa y me come con la mirada a decirme que no le gustaba. Esto no iba a tolerarlo

-Lo arruinaste Edward, lo arruinaste. Dije con lagrimas en los ojos, me levante y salí de alli casi corriendo, lo peor fue que el no me siguió.

Corri a casa de Áng., le conté lo sucedido y solo contesto que le diera tiempo, juntas fuimos a buscar mi auto y cuando llegue a mi casa mi mamá me dijo que Alice había dejado algo para mi. "Mi diario"

Me disculpe con mi mamá acotando que estaba cansada y corri a mi habitación, Me tumbe boca a bajo en mi cama y llore hasta quedarme dormida … Amaba a Edward Cullen y el no…

( Dos meses después)

**Querido Diario:**

**Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya, falta solo un mes para el casamiento de Alice y mi vida es un asco, Me cambie de clase para no ver a Edward y el no hizo el mas mínimo esfuerzo en evitarlo, al parecer me hice todo una novela en mi cabeza que no era, no le importo, nunca le importe solo … nada. De Jacob solo que según s padre se fue a las afueras a estudiar en un programa especial, Le conté a mi padres, no todo claro, solo que se había propasado conmigo y mi papá quiso matarlo pero conseguí que lo dejara como esta debido a que se había ido, lo demás … igual.**

**Ho si, el colegio cerrara por dos semanas debido a un accidente que hubo en el laboratorio y Alice me pidió si en ese tiempo no podia ir a la casa de campo con ella , Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie que esperaban su primer bebe, pregunte si Edward iría y me dijo que si, al principio me negué pero luego decidí que tenia que ir, ellos eran mis mejores amigos y tendría que aprender a aceptar que Edward no me ame aun viéndolo todo los días, era mejor que no verlo.**

El tiempo paso y llego la hora de ir a la casa de campo, en el viaje todo fue divertido debido a que edward se había retrasado y viajaría solo.

Cuando llegamos acomodamos todo y yo me instale en una habitación al final del pasillo, Alice a propósito dejo solo una habitación vacía frente a mi, esa seria de Edward, ella creía que solo era cuestión de hacer lo correcto en el momento correcto pero yo tenia una teoría mas simple, él no me amaba y ya.

La primer semana paso y entre él y yo nada cambiaba, era como así no existiera

Me levante cerca de las tres de la madrugada pro un vaso de agua, cuando salí de mi habitación vi que en la de edward había luz y se escuchaban que dos personas discutían, Edward y Emmet, me acerque despacio para escuchar

-Demonios edward, no puedes

- si Em, me mandaras fotos del niño cuando nazca te prometo que vendré para ese momento

-pero … serás su padrino ¿Por qué haces esto

- necesito irme Em,

-es por ella

-no

-si, eres un cobarde

- no me digas así

- es la verdad, mentiroso cobarde

- basta! Si, si lo soy ¿y que? Me voy, no quiero estar aquí

- huyes, huyes como una rata, afronta la verdad, sentirás lo miso que cuando ellos se fueron, perdida, dolor, todo por no querer aceptar ese maldito sentimiento, ¡diablos! Ha casi un año y medio ya puedes dejarlos ir, déjalos ir, ellos estarían orgullosos de puedas volver a confían en que aunque se pueda fallar no esta mal ser feliz, vamos edward, te mereces ser feliz

- ¿y si falla? … yo …

- si, es normal todos amamos algunas vez y todos sabemos q nada es para siempre pero no por eso te llegas a seguir, no porque una te pincho odias las rosas.

- no lo se

- haz lo que quieras, yo siempre te apoyare …

Me apoye contra la puerta de mi habitación de los nervios, Emmet salio y me miro, bajo la cabeza e hizo como si no me hubiera visto

-Em. Susurre bajito

Volteo y me miro

-Se va … No era una pregunta

-no si tu puedes evitarlo, todos duermen. Entra alli y evítalo. Dijo soltando una media sonrisa.

Se fue dejándome sola con mi alma, era el momento. Tome coraje y entre, cuando lo hice el aire me falto, edward estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las piernas, tenia solo puesto un pantalón de pijama, levanto de golpe la cabeza y me miro con sorpresa

-¿Qué haces aquí? Susurro

-vengo a habar contigo. Encontré mis palabras al verlo ponerse de pie, era relamente hermoso, Su cuerpo parecía tallado por el mejor artista y la visión se me nublo al imagnar donde terminada la V en su cadera. Se acerco y me miro fijo

-Debes irte

-¿Por qué? Necesito decirte algo

- dímelo y ya, vete

-Edward … no te vayas

Por un momento su mascara se cayo ante mi pero la recompuso y alzo la barbilla

-no se como lo sabes pero nada lo evitara, no entiendo por que crees que puedes evitarlo

- por que te quiero no yo

-NO!. Alzo la un poco la voz -No lo digas

- es la verdad, si no lo quieres ver no es mi problema, no puedes irte, tolero todo, hasta que me ignores pero no podré si estas lejos no te vayas

La cara de edward se descompuso

-Cállate.

-No! No! No! No! Estoy harta de verte pasar y no hacer nada. Tome su cara entre mis manos.

-escúchame muy bien Edward, no me importa que no lo aceptes o no sientas lo mismo, ¡yo te amo! Y eso no va a cambiar Te am…

La frase se quedo en el aire, la boca de él estaba contra la mía, creí que era un sueño, pero me recompuse y le devolví el beso. Me estrello contra la puerta besándome como si fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, mis manos fueron a su cabello y el paso las suyas por debajo de mi camiseta en mi cintura.

Sentí cada fibra de su cuerpo contra el mió.

Tomo mis manos y las coloco por arriba de mi cabeza, contra la puerta y se dedico a besarme el cuello y mordisquearlo, yo solo suspiraba y gemía, podia sentir como su dureza crecía contra mi estomago, inconcientemente me restregué contra el en busca de fricción, lo escuche gemir mi nombre y con una de sus manos enredo una de mis piernas en mi cintura, yo enredé la otra y nuestros sexos se rozaron entre la ropa y ambos soltamos un jadeo. Volví a meter mis dedos en su cabello mientras el bajaba de mi cuello y comenzaba a besar el nacimiento de mis pechos, me restriegue contra el y embistió contra mi aun con ropa, escuche un gruñido animal que identifique como suyo pero mi cerebro estaba muy lejos de alli, solo sentía sus labios sobre mis pechos y sus manos por todas partes, me faltaba el aire y en busca de ella lo tironee para que me besara

-Te necesito. Susurre contra su boca entre jadeos

- Y yo te amo. Contesto antes de estrellar sus labios casi con furia contra los míos

Me llevo hasta la cama y se posiciono sobre mi, siguió besándome hasta que mis labios me dolieron, hice fuerza y lo voltee para quedar encima de él. Bese su frente su cara, su boca, su cuello, su clavícula y seguí bajando hasta sus abdominales, edward solo suspiraba y gemía mi nombre, con una mano empuje su pantalón hacia abajo y cuando estaba a punto de rebelar lo ue había debajo lo sentí tomarme de los hombros y voltearme, su erección presiono contra mi centro y solté un jadeo, se restregó contra mi y mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja susurro

- no puedo. Se detuvo en seco

-¿Qué?

-no puedo lo siento, no así, no ahora. Esto no esta bien. Dijo poniéndose sobre sus rodillas y empujándome a sentarme.

Lo mire, lo decía en serio. Tenia los labios hinchados por los besos, el cuello marcado por una de mis mordidas, el cabello mas desordenado y todavía podia ver el enorme bulto en sus pantalones, pero en sus ojos solo había dolor, oscuros de la lujuria y el dolor.

Me acerque lentamente y lo bese, no con necesidad, solo con amor, como de despedida, el se iría y yo no podia cambiarlo. Edward me respondió el beso de la misma manera y solo nos separamos cuando un gusto salado se coló en mi boca, una lagrima, ambos estábamos llorando.

-Me voy. Dije poniéndome de pie

-Lo siento, dijo con la voz cortada.

Salí de la habitación sin hacerlo en realidad, mi corazón se quedo alli …

(casamiento de Alice)

**Querido Diario:**

**Llego el gran día, Mi mejor amiga se casa … y yo estoy aquí, vestida todavía en mi cama, mañana edward se va a Londres, desde aquella noche en que casi hacemos el amor casi no cruzamos palabras, no había enojo ni nada, solo dolor en ambas miradas. Se termino, todo se termino, tendré que seguir con lo poco que queda de mi vida como pueda, me siento tan mal. Adiós.**

Pov Edward.

Mi vida era un asco, era un maldito cobarde, desde aquella noche en que me había frenado para no tomar a bella y hacerle el amor, todo había empeorado, ni siquiera se por que me detuve … _mentira … _si lo se.

No quería arruinarle … arruinarnos la vida a ambos. Si estaba con ella, cuando me vaya nos marcaría a los dos, la dejaría como un autentico hijo de perra y la lastimaría mas de lo que lo hice hasta ahora, si es que eso era posible. A demás me lastimaría a mi, ella seria la primera y la ultima, jamás la olvidaría, de echo no creo que lo haga, no se si podré olvidar el calor de su cuerpo contra el mió, el sabor de su boca … no, no lo haré.

El casamiento de Alice había sido hermoso, o lo que pude ver de el ya que mi vista no se movía de bella, estaba hermosa. Tenia un vestido color crema que le legaba hasta su muslo, con volados y unos zapatos que me obligaron a recordarme que estaba en la iglesia al mirar su cremosas piernas, _idiota estupido, se te hace tarde._

Me levante y me duche, a una hora seria la fiesta en un conocido salón cerca de aquí. Me cambie y me encamine hacia alli, ya iba 20 minutos tarde.

Cuando llegue me dedique a saludar a todos, hasta que vi entrar a bella y a sus padres, la gente te volvió borrosa alrededor de ella.

Llevaba un vestido negro, apretado hasta un poco mas arriba que su muslo, el cabello suelto y un sutil maquillaje, cuando volteo, casi se me salen los ojos al ver su espalda al descubierto, seguí la línea de su columna vertebral hasta su cola, mi pantalón comenzaba a apretar, estaba entretenido mirando sus piernas cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, me gire y vi a mi padre unto a mi mirando en mi dirección.

-sabes … ¿tienes un segundo para tu viejo padre?.

Nunca había tenido la mejor relación con ellos pero solo quise escucharlo

-cuando decidiste ir con tus abuelos, pensé que eras muy chico y que te arrepentirías a las semanas … (suspiro) cuando te vi subir al avión cierta nostalgia me recorrió, me reconforte pensando que pasado los meses te arrepentirías y volverías, por el primer mes no sentí tu ausencia o al menos eso creía, cuando supe que no ibas a volver fue cuando supe que te había perdido. Cuando pasaron los años y te vi llorar por la muerte de tus abuelos desee que el día que yo no estuviera lloraras así por mi, lo dude. Jamás volvería a ser lo mismo, había perdido mi oportunidad, había perdido tu confianza. Sabes … creo que lo malo no es que tu no puedas confiar en nadie, el problema es que ellos sientan que no puedes hacerlo. Hoy mirándote como miras a esa chica, me haces acordar a como te mire yo antes de que te fueras, ¿te gusta como eres y como soy?

- yo, … no

-¿te gustaría que ella termine como tu y tu como yo?

- … no …

-no hagas lo mismo que yo contigo, solo eso.

Mi papá se giro y se marcho, mis ojos ardieron.

Tenia razón, odie toda mi vida lo que mi padre hizo conmigo y ahora estaba dejando ir a bella como el lo hizo en su momento, no debía ser así, no tenia que dejar de amar solo por que en algún momento los que amé se hayan ido por la ley de la vida. Mire hacia el techo y sonreí … _gracias abuelos … es hora de que los deje ir … adiós._

Respire hondo y camine hacia bella

-hola. Dije de manera distraida

Se giro y me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-ho … la ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, estas hermosa, ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta?

- excelente, edward ¿estas bien?

-si … quieres ¿quieres bailar?

- de … acuerdo.

La tome de la mano y la arrastre hacia la pista, con el tiempo se aflojo y comenzó a divertirse, era hermosa cuando se reía.

La fiesta termino y salimos caminado hacia mi auto

-¿Trajiste el tuyo?. Acote señalando el mió

-no, vine con mis padres pero ellos se han ido temprano, creo que me tomare un remis

.no, podemos tomar un café en mi casa y puedo llevarte luego. Dije intentando no parecer ansioso

-claro, si, un café.

Le abrí la puerta de mi auto y luego subí del otro lado. A medida que manejaba las pocas cuadras que separaba en salón de mi casa veía mas su cara de confusión, intentaba encontrarle una lógica a todo, creo que ni yo la encontraba, solo quería estar con ella y jamás dejarla ir.

Llegamos y subimos hacia mi departamento, en el camino ninguno hablo. Entramos y me dirigí a preparar los cafés, bella se sentó en el sofá y paso sus manos por él.

-¿Café o otra cosa? Pregunte mirándola desde de la cocina.

-café esta bien. Contesto desde su lugar. Se levanto y me siguió para sentarse en la mesada, frente a mi

- y … ¿Cómo has estado?. Pegunto para abrir juego.

-ho bien, con esto del casamiento de Alice estaba nervioso pero ya paso todo. Conteste sonriendo

-si, todo fue un caos, supongo que estas contento por mañana. note sus ojos empañarse

- Así es, realmente contento.

Levanto la cabeza y me miro con un conjunto de sentimiento que no supe describir, la mayor parte era dolor, se bajo de la mesada y camino hacia la salida. La seguí

-¿Dónde vas? Dije tomándola del brazo antes de que llegue a la puerta

- a mi casa, nunca debí venir, no puedo. Dijo mirando el suelo

- ¿ que no puedes?. Me había entrado la curiosidad

-no puedo ser tu amiga, no puedo por mas que lo intente, solo vete y ya. Contesto, era el momento, la solté y camine hacia varios pasos atrás

-La cobarde eres tu. Dije

-tal vez. Su voz se escucho quebrada

-¿no te importa saber por que lo digo?. Necesitaba que lo preguntara

-¿porque lo dices?. Bingo!

-ni siquiera tienes el valor de aunque me vaya mañana quedarte conmigo solo hoy, me gusta tu manera de querer. Conteste intentando sonar duro

- no seas irónico tu no puedes poner en juego lo que yo te quiero y lo sabes, solo vete y ya ¡Diablos! ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi Edward?. Contesto gritando y sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones

.a ti, solo te quiero a ti bella … quédate conmigo. Susurre sin dejar de mirarla

Vi como la confusión en sus ojos dio paso a ese brillo que tanto amaba, corrió y se colgó de mi cuello estrellando sus labios contra los míos, extrañaba esa sensación, su suave boca contra la mía emanando ese calor que tanto me gustaba.

Puse mis manos en su cola y la levante para enredar sus piernas en mi cintura. Susurre sobre sus labios sin dejar de besarla.

-Lo siento tanto mi amor, no me iré a ningún lado sin ti, lo siento. Bella se separo y me miro a los ojos

-no te iras. Contesto

-no me iré a menos que tu me eches. Dije esbozando una sonrisa y la bese como si fuera la ultima vez .

Aun con sus piernas en mi cintura, caí sentado en el sillón con ella a ahorcajadas y continuamos besándonos hasta que la necesidad pudo mas y nuestras manos empezaron a picar por la falta de contacto. Lleve las mías hacia el dobladillo de su camiseta y tire de el hacia arriba, mi boca busco su cuello y toda piel expuesta dejando un regadero de besos por donde pasara, bella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y tiro un poco de el soltando un gemido cuando mordí el nacimiento de sus pechos con delicadeza. Mi pantalón comenzaba a apretar mientras bella se restregaba contra mi, podia notar la humedad entre su ropa interior y mi pantalón.

Como pude me levante y ella se separo de mi para levantar mi remera sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Ahí, con ella mirándome sin pestañar comprendí la situación, esto era realmente importante para ambos, seria la primera vez por el resto de nuestras vidas y su cara no mostraba ni un ápice de duda, ella confiaba en mi y yo en ella. Pose mis manos en su cara y la bese con todo el amor que tenia dentro.

Caminamos entre besos y caricias hacia mi cama y caímos en ella dejando un camino de ropa en el trayecto. Deposite solo el peso necesario en bella para que sintiera cada fibra de mi cuerpo pero para no aplastarla en el intento.

Nuestras manos tenían vida propia y empezaron a investigar el cuerpo del otro. Bella araño mi espalda desnuda y eso me hizo soltar un gemido que casi no reconocí como mió, al igual que su grito de placer cuando metí mi mano dentro de su ropa interior. Quería mas, necesitaba mas y mi boca comenzó jugar con sus pechos mientras ella gemía, arrastro su delgada mano por entre los dos y alcanzo el elástico de mis boxers, deslizo su pequeña mano dentro y haciéndole a punto de reprochar

-Be… haaaaaaaaaa. Su nombre quedo ahogado en mi garganta cuando la sentí presionar hacia bajo mi erección.

-Bella por …por, dios, por favor. Mi cerebro no coordinaba con tanto placer.

-¿Qué mi amor? Contesto haciendo sus movimientos mas rápidos, sentía una pelota en mi estomaga que cada vez bajaba mas, como si algo se fuera a desprender de mi cuerpo, era mas grande que yo, el placer me nublo los sentidos.

-No te detengas bella, por favor no lo hagas. Dije a un centrimentro de su boca con los ojos apretados

-no lo haré. Sentencio antes de besarme

Cuando sentí que me venia saque su mano con delicadeza y le sonreí, era su turno.

Me deslice hacia abajo besando y cuello, el cual mordí _creo que mañana eso dejara una gran marca _… bese su clavícula, bese cada uno de sus senos y me detuve a jugar con su ombligo, mientras ella tiraba de mis cabellos, seguí bajando y con sumo cuidado y lentitud retire la única prenda que me separaba de mi paraíso, esta, voló por algún lado de la habitación.

Levante la vista para pedir permiso, bella me miro y sonrió tímidamente. Volví a mi trabajo y saboree esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto imagine en sueños

-Ed… edward. Gimió retorciéndose debajo mió, tenia las piernas completamente abiertas y estaba expuesta para mi, su cadera comenzó a levantarse en signo de su inminente orgasmo, la escuche gritar y no hubo sonido que me hiciera mas feliz. Limpie cada jugo derramado y la bese en la boca haciéndole sentir la mezcla de su sabor y mis besos

-te necesito. Soltó

Le sonreí y con su ayuda me deshice de mis boxers. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y la mire.

-¿segura? . Pregunte, pero solo recibí un beso en aprobación, me separe de ella solo unos centímetros para mirarla mientras pasábamos por esto juntos, jamás olvidaría su cara de placer mientras me adentraba en ella

-te amo. No se si lo dije o lo pensé pero por su cara creo que lo dije.

-y yo a ti. Dijo moviendo sus caderas contra mi, nuestros movimientos comenzaron y parecían perfectamente coordinados

-bella.

-si, dios, mas edward. Acelere mis movimientos, mi corazón amenazaba con explotar

-Bella dios, no aguanto- jadee en su oído

-si…mas…si hooooooooooo. Haaaaa Ed… mas. Tironeo de mi cabello y enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, creo que eso me llevo al borde ya que solté un gemido casi animal y me vacié en ella.

-Dios, eso fue … te amo. Mi mente no coordinaba pero era lo único que tenia claro en ese momento, la amaba con todo mi cuerpo.

-te amo. Dijo sonriendo. Salí de ella y me coloque a su lado abrazándola

-Duerme amor, estaré aquí cuando despiertes. La sentí sonreír contra mi pecho y nos dormimos.

Pov Bella.

Unos besos en mi espalda descubierta me despertaron, me sentía extrañamente bien. Me removí y me vino de lleno el olor a ese perfume que tanto conocía, sonreí casi sin pensarlo.

-Buenos Días Reina. Susurro una suave voz sobre la piel de mi cuello.

-mmm, buenos días Rey. Conteste sonriendo, me voltee y observe al ángel que estaba frente a mi.

Edward tenia el cabello alborotado, en su cuello se podia ver las consecuencias de la noche anterior. Baje mi mirada y vi que solo lo cubría una sabana, al igual que a mi, al instante me ruborice.

-¿cansada?. Comento sonriendo mientras pasaba distraídamente sus dedos por mi pierna descubierta, eso despertó un fuego dentro mió … lo necesitaba.

- para nada. comente enterrando mis dedos en su cabello y acercándolo a mi para besarlo, él sonrió en mi boca y se volteo para que yo quedara sentada a ahorcajadas de él.

-Alguien tiene hambre.

-quiero probar algo. Dije besando su cuello

-mmm ¿Qué?. Dijo soltando un leve gemido cuando mi mano se paso por su erección.

- a ti. Dije antes de salir de alrededor de le y recostarlo, comencé a besar su estomago

- Amor, no hace faal … Se detuvo canod me vio tomar su ereccion entre mis dedos

- yo quiero probarte. Sentencie antes de meter todo lo que podia de su enorme miembro en mi boca, solto un jadeo ahogado y se agarro al dosel de la cama.

Segui besando, chupando y succionando hasta que senti que sus caderas se impulsaban hacia arriba, tomo mi cara y me volvio a sentar a ahorcajadas de el

-Vas a matarme. Dijo jadeando

- y tu vas a hacerme el amor. Sonreí y el me miro mientras me levantaba lo suficiente para adentrarse en mi, ambos soltamos un grito y empezamos a movernos cada vez mas rápido. Llego un momento en el cual necesite colocar mi manos en el respaldo de la cama para darme mas impulso y sentirlo mas adentro.

-Haaaaa, Haaaaaa, Haaaaaa …. Cielos… ed.. Haaa. Sus embestidas eran casi frenéticas y solo se escuchaban nuestros jadeos en la habitación

-vente conmigo amor, vamos… susurro edward sobre mi cuello y lo sentí tensarse antes de descargarse en mi mientras mordía mi cuello.

Mi orgasmo llego y justo cuando pensé que ya no podia prologarlo mas Edward hundió tres de sus dedos en mi y me hizo tener otro llevándolo a él conmigo.

Caímos rendidos en la cama

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso Cullen?. Pregunte mirándolo con una sonrisa boba en la cara

-no tienes una idea de la ayuda que pueden dar las lecciones de Emmet jaja. ¿una ducha?

- mmmm, claro, creo que hay algunas cosas que yo también quiero probar. Sonrió y me llevo de la mano al baño …

**Querido Diario:**

**No lo puedo creer, pensé que te había perdido … con esto de la mudanza y el casamiento pensé que habrías quedado en alguna caja ja ahora vengo a encontrarte y creo que es la ultima pagina que escribiré … por donde empiezo .. Si, si, lo se … por el principio jaja**

**Bueno las cosas mazo menos quedaron así: luego de mi fogosa reconciliación con Edward, el decidió no viajar y comenzamos un noviazgo a los 6 meses nos mudamos juntos y cuando nos egresamos decidimos que seguiríamos nuestras carreras en Londres, tres meses después de que edward se recibiera como Medico, me dieron la mejor noticia de vida, y comenzamos a preparar la habitación de Anthony … no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su nacimiento, solo dos años, pero La semana pasada Edward me propuso casamiento así que volvimos a forx ya que lo llamaron para trabajar aquí como jefe del hospital central, en tres semanas me caso y nada mas puedo decir … ah si, hay mas, estoy embarazada pero shhh se lo dire Hoy a Edward vine a buscar unas fotos para un video, se que será nena y se llamara Renesme** …

-¡Cielo!, bella amor! ¿encontraste las fotos o quieres que yo las busque por ti?

- no amor, ya bajo …

- ten cuidado …

Lo pensé bien y creo que era el momento, no por nada había encontrado de nuevo mi diario.

- Edward …

-si?

Sube tengo algo que decirte … Conteste con una sonrisa en la cara

**Jajaja, bueno tal vez esta no sea la ultima pagina … Adios**

_**Fin …**_


End file.
